Pina Colada Boys
by luna-nightshade
Summary: the girls go on vacation and meet the guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Pina Colada Boys**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**Me and the girl were getting ready to spend 3 weeks in Hawaii at a really pretty resort.**

"**Hey Mari what the name of the resort were staying at."**

"**Fairy Tail!" She yelled back.**

"**What a cool name "Levi said excited. **

"**It makes you wonder if fairies really have tails" Erza said seriously.**

"**Yup I think that the point it makes you think and it stuck in your head so you go." I replied**

"**How'd you get tickets there any way Mari-chan " Levi asked.**

"**Juvia wonders too." Juvia said. **

"**I now the owner from my brother." She said.**

"**One-chan I can't wait to see nii-chan" Lisanna said running in.**

**I giggled and kept packing were all living are house tomorrow. I'm so excited to go somewhere else beside are small little town. We all finished packing and ate dinner in a peaceful silence then went to bed.**

**At Fairy Tail Resort**

"**What did you need gramps" said a pink haired waiter.**

"**It boss to you Natsu!" the old man said angrily **

"**What did you need **_**boss**_**?" another waiter said with sarcasm dripping off the word boss.**

"**Gray don't be sarcastic to me you brat" the old man who apparently was the two waiters boss.**

"**What did you need from us Mr. Makarov?" asked another one with a red tattoo below his eye.**

"**Thank you Jellal that how you should speak to your boss." Makarov said.**

"**Would you just fucking get on with it I'm bored!' yelled one with a bunch of piercing.**

"**SHUT UP Gajeel I'm getting there. Where's Bickslow and Freed?" Makarov yelled back.**

'**HERE" the said boys popped up behind Natsu and Gray.**

"**Anyway we'll be having special guest for the next 3 weeks and I'm assigning each of you to one of them."**

"**But first your informer on the people." Makarov said**

"**Elfman get in here!" he yelled a few seconds after.**

'**I'm here like a man should be!" he yelled **

"**Ok give the boys there assigned people."**

"**Ok Natsu you will be assigned Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Juvia Lockser, Jellal Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Levi McGarden, Bickslow my little sister Lisanna, Freed my big sister Marijane!" he yelled out.**

"**Wait the super famous super beautiful model slash actress them those are our assignments!" Gray exclaimed.**

"**Yup those are the them good to know you know of them, if you have any questions ask Elfman his sister tell him everything about this girls." Makarov said and walked out of the employ room. **

**CLIFFHANGER. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own fairy tail sadly. I was inspired by Colada Boy by Baby Alice. Please review thanks for reading!**

**Love, Luna **


	2. CHAPTER 2: Arrival

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

**I was looking out the window of the plane with Levi leaning over me.**

"**Wow sure is pretty hmm Lu-chan." Levi exclaimed in my right ear .**

"**Ya it is pretty Levi-chan." I answered calmly.**

**The plane touched down on the ground roughly. We all got off the plane and into the limo that was waiting for us then headed to the resort,**

"**I wonder what the resort will be like." I thought out loud.**

"**Juvia wonders too." Juvia said with a excited gleam in her eyes.**

"**My brother tells me there is nice people there." Mari stated.**

"**Is there any hot guys?" Levi yelled asked.**

"**Levi McGarden!' I scolded her like a mom would."**

"**We were all thinking it Lu-chan." Levi stated innocently.**

"**Oh Levi~, Elfman said there is mostly guys with only a few girls." Lisanna said calmly like it was normal.**

"**How could you guys think like that we came her to relax not get boyfriends gosh!" I exclaimed.**

"**Oh Lucy you know you want some Hawaiian love." Erza said to me with a creepy smirk.**

"**Not you to Erza!" I yelled. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

**The girl's limo pulled up in front of the resort and they all climbed out with awe stricken faces. The girls walked inside the resort and went to the front desk.**

"**Hello we need the rooms under the names of McGarden, Heartfilia, Scarlet, Lockser, and two under Strauss." Lucy stated in her formal voice.**

"**Ah yes you're the famous girls told us about let me just make a phone call to your guides." the manager said.**

"**Hello, yes the girls are here get here ASAP." the manager said.**

**15 minutes later**

**The girls were each in there room waiting for there guides to get there. The boys came running into the lobby yelling their there where are the girls.**

"**Ah yes there you guys are." the manger said.**

"**Loki what room are our assigned girls in?" Gray went running over to the front desk.**

"**Well Natsu Lucy room is number 243, Gray 244, Jellal 245, Gajeel 246, Freed 247, Bickslow 248."**

"**Lets go!" All the boys yelled except a red eyed man.**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

Chapter: 3

Normal P.O.V

The six male went to each assigned room.

"Who's going to go first?" Gray asked.

They all were standing in front of the doors debating who should go first. The door that the only quite boy opened with a bang. In the doorframe stood a woman with scarlet long hair.

"Who the hell is arguing in front of my room?" Scarlet said in a demanding voice.

"Aloha my name is Jellal, would you happen to be Erza Scarlet?" Jellal explained calm and formally.

"Yes I'm why would you want to know." Erza asked coolly

"I'm your guide and we would like you and your friends to come to a lu'au." He answered pointing to us.

"Hmm…Let me ask the others their probly in Lucy's room." She stated walking to a room and knocking.

"Who is it?" came a sweet voice.

"It's me Erza." she replied

"Ok~!" the door opened revealing a busty blonde girl.

"What'cha needin' "the blonde girl chirped.

"Hey Lucy, these guys want to know if we want to go to a lu'au?" Erza explained pointing to the people.

"Hey Lulu what did Erza want?" shouted a short white haired girl.

"Owww~ Lisanna that was my ear." Lucy pouted.

"He he sorry?" muttered Lisanna.

"Ask the other girls if their up to party." Erza demanded.

"Y-yes ma'ma!" Lisanna stuttered.

The white haired girl retreated into the room a few seconds later, she reappeared.

"Everyone said yes." Lisanna saluted to Erza.

"Then I guess we'd love to~." Lucy chimed smiling to the six men.

"Ok, see you guys at 6 on Friday!" a pink haired boy yelled running away with the other five fallowing.

"Did you find that weird too Erza?" asked a baffled Lucy.

"A little what you going to wear Lulu?" mumbled Erza?

"Oh my gosh I don't know and it Thursday ahhhhhhhh!" Lucy screeched

"I think this calls for a shopping trips." shouted a girl with long white hair.

" I agree with you Mari." Lucy shouted.

"get Levi, Lisanna ,and Juvia." Erza ordered.

"Lets go to Crystal Mall." Levi yelled.(Just came up with the name.)

"Ok lets go!" they all agreed.

The six girls set out to go to the mall. It took a whole 45 minutes to get there each girl split up to go to there favorite store. Lucy went to Ice, Erza went to Limited Two, Levi went to Pure One, Lisanna went to Clair's, and Mari went to Icey. They all decided to meet at Victoria Secrets in 3 hours.

3 Hours Later

Each girl walked into Victoria Secrets the last girl to come was Lucy.

"What took you so long Lu-chan?" Levi probed with innocent eyes.

"Sorry you guy I got caught up in shopping." Lucy muttered.

After each girl bought something there they all headed to the food court and eat. The girls went to back to Fairy Tail. Each girl stood in front of their door.

"Good Night girls." Lucy muttered softly with a gentle smile.

"Night." the other girls replied with a smile.

Sorry hope you guy enjoy I hope you liked it please Read and review


	4. Update

Update

Sorry people I'm so low on inspiration for this story so if you could please help me out I don't care what you give me I just need help.

Love ya'll'

Luna ;P


End file.
